smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Or White (song)
"Black Or White" is a song performed by Michael Jackson that appears on his 1991 album Dangerous. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories It is one of the character songs used for Empath in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series that is used to tell his fellow Smurfs to look beyond his being a "black Smurf" (namely, a Smurf wearing a black star-patterned suit) in comparison to them being "white Smurfs" (Smurfs wearing a white hat and pants). However, Empath himself doesn't perform the song, though Jokey does perform "Blue Or White" as a parody influenced by Empath's relationship with Polaris Psyche. Video Performance The video is mostly Empath dancing around with a few other Smurfs, with Rapper adding his rap section. Empath: I took my baby on a Saturday thing. Boy, is that girl with you? Yes, we're one and the same. Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight. But if you're thinking 'bout my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white. They print my message in the Saturday Sun. I had to tell them I ain't second to none, And I told about equality, and it's true, either you're wrong or you're right. But if you're thinking 'bout my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white. I'm tired of this devil, I'm tired of this stuff, I'm tired of this business, oh, when the going gets rough. I ain't scared of your brother, I ain't scared of your sheets, I ain't scared of nobody, oh, when the going gets mean. Rapper: Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations, Causing grief in human relations. It's a turf war on a global scale. I'd rather hear both sides of the tale. It's not about races...just places, faces, Where your blood comes from, it's where your space is. I've seen the bright get duller. I'm not gonna spend my life being a color. Empath: Don't tell me you agree with me when I saw kicking dirt in my eye. But if you're thinking 'bout my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white. I said, if you're thinking 'bout being my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white. I said, if you're thinking 'bout being my brother, it don't matter if you're black or white. The rest of the video is just Smurfs swapping appearances with each other as Empath and the Smurfs sing the final refrain over and over. Empath: It's black, it's white, it's tough for them to get by. Smurfs: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Empath: It's black, it's white...ow! Smurf Me Up In the Glovey Smurf stories, Glovey sings this song when he performs in hopes of having the Smurfs listen to the message to stop seeing appearances after mocking a Smurfette by the name of Albeena who was lost in the forest and no Smurf respected her due to her pale skin. Category:Songs Category:Licensed songs Category:Designated character songs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs Category:Michael Jackson songs Category:Smurf Me Up songs Category:Open to Community Category:Glovey Smurf's songs